


Por Favor Papi

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: NO NO NO NO I JUST SEXTED THE CAR SALESMAN BY MISTAKE I JUST SEXTED MY CAR SALESMAN BY MISTAKE NO NO NO WHAT DO I DO EXCEPT DIE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr ;)

“So are you going to get a new car or what?”

“Si, si, but I want to get the perfect one.” Fernando shook his head at Jenson’s endless questioning.

“Fair enough, but two things Fernando. One, perfection does not exist, and two, I have never ever intended to be a taxi driver. Buy a damn car.” He shot over his cup of tea before slurping some down.

Sighing quietly, Fernando puffed out a breath before sipping at his cup of coffee, but he knew Jenson was right. He was lucky that he ended up with such a decent housemate after minimal searching for a place to live, it was the third place he looked at and came across Jenson as he inspected the room on offer. He got a jolly hello, and along with a decent sized bedroom he agreed there and then.

“I will go again today.”

“How about you actually go to this place I got mine from this time?” Searching around on his phone he found the text he got after he bought his car. “This guy Mark there is a decent bloke, just go see him.”

“And say that you sent me?”

Jenson chuckled at the joke, and gave the information over. “Don’t know why you haven’t gone before.” Shrugging at his housemate, he got up with his now empty mug and prepared to get on with his weekend. “Come on, stop texting whoever puts that shit eating grin on your face and get going!”

“Okay papa!” Laughing as he went to get ready, he checked out the address and knew he would be taking his bike. He was lucky enough to be able get a lift with Jenson to work, but that always involved a fifteen minute diversion for him every day, and even though he split the petrol money it was getting awkward. “I go, I go.”

Choosing not to go in full cycling kit like he usually would, he tackled the ride in jeans and a hoody, praying all the time that it wasn’t going to rain. Although he surmised that if he did find a car, the rain didn’t matter. Then as he decided to wait at the red light instead of risking it with the truck about to cross the road in front of him, Fernando thought if he did finally buy a car, rain wouldn’t matter at all.

Pushing on, he listened to the directions in his ear telling him to turn left and was thankful to see a collection of cars on display up ahead. Fernando loved cycling, he just hated doing it in traffic, too many of his friends had been involved in accidents and it had left him nervous.

“You definitely need a car mate.”

“Huh?” Glancing up from locking his bike at one of the available stations just outside the showroom. “Uh, si, yes, I do.” Smiling at the tall man who had greeted him, Fernando stood up. “My friend told me to come here, he bought one from you.”

“Ah right, well my name’s Mark, and how about you start by testing my memory and tell me who that was.” Leading the shorter man inside, Mark quickly got onto taking his details down.

“His name is Jenson.”

“And yours is?”

“Fernando.”

“Ah...right...um…” With such an unusual name it didn’t take him long. “Got it, blue Honda Civic.” It helped that it was only a couple of months ago.

“Si, but I don’t want the same one.”

“Not a Honda fan then Fernando?” Mark chuckled lightly as he led him to look at some of the cars inside.

“No. I don’t like the ride.” Fernando flashed hot at his own choice of words, he hated the way his mind snapped to wanting to ask if Mark could offer him a better ride, personally. Anyone would say he was seriously attractive, the accent, the hair, his eyes. Gorgeous. And of course it was perfect that he was that much taller than him.

“So something with a smooth ride, anything else?”

“I say I am not fussy, but I think I am.” This was the fifth time he’d gone to a showroom, he had to find something now.

“I can deal with fussy.” With all the customers he had come across in his career, he was sure Fernando wasn’t going to be as bad as he threatened.

“I want a small car, and…”

Mark listened intently to the shorter man as he reeled off engine specifications like an expert. “Right, okay, you don’t want too much then.” Thankful that his slip was laughed along to by Fernando, Mark began to show him some cars. “This one is pretty much what you’re looking for, but I have a feeling…”

Mark was right, it didn’t look right. “No.”

“You want it to look good too,” Mark stated with a polite smile.

“Si, is important as well.” Trailing after Mark, he nodded along to a couple of choices he was shown. “Hmm.” Outside was a bit better, but he felt awkward for not actually sounding interested in anything. “Sorry.”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about, that’s down to me mate,” Mark sighed lightly, “but if you give me a chance I reckon I know the right car for you, but it’s not here. I’ll have to request it in, but I think it’ll be just the one for you.” Listening to Fernando talk about his ultimate dream cars, and even though he didn’t have the budget for it, Mark had an idea to get something close. “I’m surprised you didn’t got for the Fiat though, lot of power hidden in that pretty little thing.”

“It didn’t feel right.” The car looked good, and it was good on the test drive, but something was missing.

“Fair enough.” To Mark, it felt like a perfect fit, his first impression of Fernando was that he was a little fireball, full of fight and passion, and the hot hatchback was him a car form. “It’ll take a couple of days, is that okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Alright, let me take your details, and I can just send you a text when it’s in.” He preferred that to a phone call as it was less intrusive.

A few minutes later and he had handed his details over, with hope that a perfect car was going to be in his hands by the end of the week. Once he was home he relayed the trip to Jenson, who was elated to be a step closer to getting a few extra minutes in bed every morning.

\---

\- Hi Fernando, the car’s in! Feel free to come by anytime.

> Thank you! Is ok I come to see it today?

\- Sounds good! I’ll be here until six.

It would be a bit of a stretch to get there by then, but Fernando hoped that Jenson would be on time to pick him up, and that the traffic would be kind. Sending a reply to both Mark and the guy he was happily sexting to fill a rare quiet day in the office, he dealt with several emails before checking to see if he had gotten a reply. The guy he was sexting was so good, so talented, it was worth downloading the app for.

But there was nothing coming back from him, he was promising to reward him if he behaved when they met up. Everything was flowing just right, and he knew he needed to find some sort of release soon, he was so wound up at the moment.

Giving in and checking his phone Fernando opened up their messages, but seeing his last message made his blood run cold.

> I’ll be there!

“Nooooo,” Fernando hissed behind his computer screen. “No! No, no, no.” He had to do it, he had to click the other person he had messaged recently.

> Thank you daddy. Will you make me beg for it?

It took a second to register the words properly, and when it hit him he stared at it in abject horror.

“Joder.” Dropping his phone to his desk he slumped back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. There was no way he could explain it away. He would never buy a car.

> NO NO NO NO I JUST SEXTED THE CAR SALESMAN BY MISTAKE I JUST SEXTED MY CAR SALESMAN BY MISTAKE NO NO NO WHAT DO I DO EXCEPT DIE

Jenson read the message twice before grinning at the predicament his housemate had landed himself in. Excusing himself from the meeting quickly, he darted outside to howl at it in person, calling Fernando up.

“What did you say?!”

“Am not telling you!” Fernando screeched. “Am never buying a car!”

“You fucking well are, I bet it was kinky. Oh Fernando, you excite me.”

“Fuck you!”

“Is that what you asked for?” Jenson teased, and as Fernando gave him the silent treatment his mind raced. “Oh god, you so did, you should go for it.”

“No.”

“Spoilsport. Right, I’ll pick you up after work anyway.” Huffing playfully, Jenson wondered if he could extract one more piece of information out of him. “What were you doing texting him anyway?”

“He tells me he has a car ready for me, and to get there before six.” Sighing, Fernando tried his best to calm down.

“Alright, well, guess we’re looking for a new car showroom then?”

“Si.” Fernando agreed wearily before the call ended.

\---

Mark stared at the message on his phone in awe. Opened mouthed, Mark quickly returned to his desk, cursing all the while that it was all out on the shop floor.

> Thank you daddy. Will you make me beg for it?

He knew it wasn’t meant for him, there was no way Fernando would be texting him that and Mark was fine with that, however it sent blood pooling to his crotch nonetheless. The handsome foreign guy with the hot accent clearly had a kink, and that left Mark daydreaming about making him beg endlessly to be allowed to take the car for a test drive.

And the thought of that accent calling his _daddy_ was doing things to him too. Whiney and breathy, writhing about needily in the back of the car and on his lap, desperate for anything, willing to do anything.

“Fuck.”

\---

“Am not telling you anything,” Fernando warned Jenson sharply as he got into the car, the only plus was that he was on time.

“I wasn’t going to ask.” Jenson smirked as he drove straight to the car showroom. “But we are going to buy you a damn car, got to get back on the horse, without a cute salesman.”

“Fuck off.” Pouting heroically, Fernando stared at his phone and prayed for the app guy to reply to his explanation.

“Fine, you get a car from here then and get yourself home.” Knowing Fernando wasn’t paying a blind bit of notice to where he had stopped, he let him get out in a strop and slam the door before locking the doors.

But just before he left, Jenson wound down the window to shout an idea at Fernando,“How about you fuck him?”

Left at the side of the road open mouthed, Fernando watched his only way home drive off cackling at him. “Joder.”

\---

By the time it was almost six, Mark was actively looking out for Fernando, he wished he’d sent a reply back, but he had to protect his business ultimately. All he wanted to do was send back a very simple ‘yes’ back, but if it was a genuine mistake it could land him in hot water.

So seeing him stood outside made his crotch clench strongly.

“Good evening Fernando.”

Mark was right in front of him, invading his personal space and using a deep and low voice that vibrated through his body. “H-hello.”

“No need to be nervous, want to see the car?”

It threw him completely off balance, Mark hadn’t acknowledged the text at all, and they were quickly at the car and giving it the once over. Mark listed off the specifications breezily, walking around the Golf as he did so, pointing a few things out.

“Would you like to take it out for a drive?”

“Uh huh.” Nodding lightly he moved to open up the driver’s door.

Mark moved just enough to block Fernando’s path. He was going to take the risk. “Did you want to take it out for a test drive?” Firming up his voice, he was going to follow whatever direction Fernando wanted to go.

There was a flash of naughtiness in Mark’s eyes, and Fernando so wanted to take a leap. “Yes. Please.”

“Get in then.” Mark purposely brushed past him, bumping him into the car gently as he walked around to sit in the passenger seat.

All Fernando could do was sit and wait to be handed the keys. And as the seconds ticked by he slowly began to realise where they were heading, Mark wanted the text message to be for him. “Please can I have the keys?”

Mark waited a beat.

“Please.”

Pressing the keys hard into Fernando’s hand he heard his breath hitch and was damn tempted to demand for him to climb onto his lap. But instead he behaved and got a proper test drive in for Fernando, but by the time they had teased each other for twenty minutes and returned they had made it clear to the other that they were most definitely on the same page.

“I want it.” Fernando whined.

“Okay.” Leaning over the handbrake, Mark brought his mouth close to Fernando’s ear. “Beg for it.” The throaty groan was worth it all.

“Please, por favor.” Turning to face Mark more, Fernando unclipped his seatbelt and angled his body.

Mark popped the catch on his seatbelt and encouraged Fernando to make the move to sit on his lap, and the weight of his on his crotch was sheer heaven. Especially when he wriggled slightly. “Aren’t you an eager boy.”

The simple statement has Fernando groaning against Mark’s neck as he felt a hand push into his hair, he was suddenly so glad to have not cut it short. The way his fingertips scraped across his head drove him wild, but the gentle tug left him crying out for more, arching his body into Mark’s. “Por favor.”

Fernando was rolling his Rs against his ear, his breath puffing over his skin as he panted his words.

“Por favor.”

“You sound so good when you beg, such a good little whore.”

Fernando shuddered as the words flooded his mind, it was everything he wanted to hear. “Yes daddy.”

Taking Fernando’s head between his hands, Mark kissed him hard, taking what he wanted unforgivingly, licking into his mouth, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, as the most delicious groan escaped between them. His smart trousers weren’t hiding how turned on his was, and the roughness of Fernando’s denim-clad cock was positively sinful. “Ah yes, oh god.” Stealing another passionate kiss, Mark grabbed at Fernando’s ass to help them grind together.

Breaking out of it for a moment, Mark caught a glimpse of the steaming up windows, and was so glad they’d parked out of the way because Fernando was riding him like a pro. Messy kisses that smeared over his lips were driving Mark wild.

“Want you,” Fernando sighed as he began to tackle Mark’s fly. “Want you so bad daddy.”

Mark moaned deeply as Fernando whispered it over and over before slipping into Spanish.

“Por favor papi.” Burying his face in Mark’s neck, he rutted against him, feeling his hard cock rub against his. “Por favor, por favor, please.”

“Please what? What do you want from daddy?” All he got was a low whine in response as Fernando upped the pace, his movements getting sloppier and more desperate. “Tell me.”

“Please want to come.”

“Oh.” Mark teased playfully. “Oh you want to come, you have to ask me nicely.” As soon as he said it, Fernando was holding onto his tighter than ever, his arms encircling his neck, but Mark didn’t want that, he wanted to see him. “No more hiding.” Untangling them both from each other, Mark cradled his body as he tipping him back to lean against the dashboard. His face was so beautiful as he relaxed into the pleasure.

“Por favor.” Mark’s hand pressed down on his aching cock was such a sweet hit of relief it left his head spinning. Bracing himself against the car interior, he let Mark play with him until he was brought right up to the edge. “No!”

“Beg for it.” Mark growled, Fernando’s face was flushed, his lips shiny from being licked, shaped into a sexy pout. “Beg me.”

“I need it, need it, please, por favor papi.” Rolling his head back as Mark rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, he gasped at the sensation. “Papi!”

He felt the heat spread under his palm as he rewarded Fernando the release he had been so gloriously pleading for. And the sounds of him enjoying the fall over the edge left Mark in awe and totally captured by the utterly shameless display. “Such a good boy.” The shudder from Fernando left him speechless.

All he could hear was his own breathing, but it was the heaviness of Mark’s that had him opening his eyes to take him in. He was pink cheeked, but his gaze was steady and holding his own, Fernando felt so exposed. But before he could seek an escape, Mark had taken hold of his wrist, holding it firmly, pressing a thumb into his pulse point. It kept him steady as he sat back up properly.

Impressed by how Fernando was completely owning himself, Mark couldn’t miss the flash of assertion that flitted across his dark eyes. And those full lips were at his ear again.

“Are such a good daddy to me.” The roll in Mark’s hips made the risk completely worth it, it was a tiny buck, but he felt it through his body.

Capturing Fernando’s lips softly, Mark gave them permission to sink into a slow kiss, taking in a bit more of each other before they inevitably had to part. “Mmm, you being such a good boy makes it more fun.” Squeezing Fernando’s obviously toned ass through his jean, Mark smirked at the quiet sigh.

They took a little more time to tidy themselves up before finally getting out of the car to deal with the paperwork, both glad for there still to be a frisson of electricity between them as Mark went through the details point by point. If he had it his way, Fernando would be sat on his lap, but there would be cameras around and that would be totally unfair on Mark.

“I’ll get it valeted for you.” Putting the completed paperwork into a folder to lock away for tomorrow.

“Is okay, is no mess in the car.” Mark’s eyes flicked down to his crotch, and Fernando felt a twitch in his crotch.

“But there is still a mess to clean up though.”

At home alone, Fernando washed himself clean, but not without sending Mark photos of himself at pleasantly teasing intervals, just leaving enough time that he knew would be driving him a little crazy. He gave hints of nudity, but Fernando was careful not to give everything away because he needed Mark to discover his body himself.

“Do you like it daddy?”

The photo that filled his phone screen gave the merest peek of the distinct lack hair trailing down from his naval. “Of course I do, good boy.”


End file.
